1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna assemblies and wireless communication devices employing the antenna assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important elements of wireless communication devices (such as mobile phones). Many wireless communication devices employ metal housings. The metal housings are in contact with mainboards of the wireless communication devices and form large grounding points, thus reducing a radiation efficiency of the antennas. So, antennas in wireless communication devices employing metal housings achieve a less than optimal radiation efficiency of the antennas.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.